


Letters To You

by dimi13



Series: 'Dear You' Letters [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Heartache, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimi13/pseuds/dimi13
Summary: Unrequited love:  a one-sided love that is not openly reciprocated or understood as- such. The beloved may or may not be aware of the admirer's deep and strong romantic affections.Mov(e)(ing) On: (phrasal verb) to concentrate one's attention or emotions on other matters in recovering from a setback or difficulty.For those who succeed in moving forward with their lives, for those who manage to  move on from their unrequited love for a certain person, that success, is liberating. However, for those who can't, for those who haven't managed to move on, for those who are still chained down by their own feelings and their own thoughts for the other person, for those people, trying to move on can turn into a vicious cycle of self hurt and self torment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because, well, everyone experiences a one-sided attraction at some point, right? I did...

Dear You,

It seems like it's been ages since I have last seen and spoken to you. Five years have passed and, for one reason or another, your face and your smile...all the memories I have of you...they have started to replay themselves in my head like an old black and white film. A long and almost forgotten film of all the good times we laughed and joked around with one other. A film that I desperately wish would end soon.

I haven't seen or spoken to you in five years. I don't know how you've been. It's like you just fell off of the face of the earth. You don't even try to reach out for me. At first I thought it was just because you're life had just gotten busy and you just never had time, but every time I tried calling you...it was just another one of my phone calls that went unanswered. A text that never got read. You never responded and it started to seem like you purposely decided not to acknowledge me anymore. My head filled with thoughts like this and so, I resigned myself and let you go. Well, at least, I tried. Obviously, that didn't work. All the memories I have of you just keep replaying themselves in my mind as if they were on an endless loop.

You know what moment I have been thinking of recently? It's the first day of my sixth school year. I had been placed in the wrong math class along with a few others and you just happened to be one of the few. I walked out of the class and took my new class schedule in hand; lost and wondering where to find my newly assigned classroom. I was new to the neighborhood and didn't know anyone; much less know the layout of the school. The place was so foreign to me. Then I saw you. Out of all the people there, you stood out to me the most. So, I approached you.

Apparently, we had been put in the same math class the second time around. You told me your name, “Hi, I am Kim Jongin.” I smiled and told you mine, “I'm Do Kyungsoo.” We found the new class together. You ended up sitting in the seat in front me. It appeared like you knew some of the other students and I don't know if you noticed me being so quiet, or whatver, but you turned to face me and tried to include me in the conversation. Somehow, we ended up comparing our class schedules only to realize that we had the exact same classes. I don't know why, but in that moment I couldn't be happier. 

I thought my first day of school was going to suck. I thought I would be left out and not be able to make any new friends, but I met you. At the end of the day, I was happy to have made a new friend. Who knew that in that moment, the moment when I first saw you, that in that moment a new path in my life had opened. A path where I would learn about loyalty, friendship, kindness, and happiness. A path in where I would also learn about the more painful truths of life like disappointment, betrayal, heartache and love.

I don't know why I'm writing this. I guess it's because of Baekhyun. He's a therapist now; he majored in psychology during University. It's crazy, right? Who knew that the guy that would go out partying almost every night to get 'turnt up' would end up turning into someone that during the day would have to sit in an office offering life advice to tormented souls. It's hilarious, but he is actually pretty good. I told him about these memories. I didn't tell him they were about you, so he doesn't know that part. He just thinks it's someone I 'hid' from him during our high school years. He told me that pretty soon these memories would be recurring and begin to invade my dreams. I hate that he was right. 

Baekhyun 'advised' me to find a way to let all my feelings out. Of course, since I can't reach you in any way, nor do I really want to, I settled for writing everything out. Not a diary. No. Who even keeps one now-a-days? You will never get these letters. I will never send them. These memories and these feelings are something I have to get rid of by myself. If writing is going to help me cope and move on, then that's what I will do.

I think that's it for now. I will write to you again. I don't know when, but I have a feeling it will be soon. I hope you're doing well, wherever you are. 

Until next time,

Do Kyungsoo

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear You,

I'm bored. I'm on my lunch break right now. It’s been a slow day at the Cafe today. I finished wiping down all the tables and even helped wash all the dishes and now I'm on break. Baek keeps reminding me to keep writing. So, here I am, at work, during my lunch break, writing. It has been a full week since I wrote the first letter. Baek told me to write one every time my memories of you bubble up to the surface. I guess I could try, but to tell you the truth, I keep remembering you a lot lately and I doubt I have the time to write a letter every single time you decide to pop into my head. 

I don't really think this is fair. How come I have to struggle living my daily life with your face appearing every time I blink or close my eyes to sleep. Yes, now you have invaded my dreams. At first I only dreamt about you once in a while. I was fine with that, but now it's progressed to every night. What the hell?! I'm not proud of that fact, but once again, Baek says to be as honest as possible with these letters if there is any hope of me moving on for good. Which isn't all that difficult since you're not ever going to read any of the words on these pages. Still, being honest to myself about my feelings is definitely a lot harder and not to mention, extremely embarrassing. I guess you could call it a kind of 'self therapy', since there is no way in hell I am ever going to sit alone in a room with Baek and pour my heart out to him about any of this. Yes, he is one of my best friends that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world, but I would rather not go through the hell that is Byun Baekhyun's teasing. Yes, he is a qualified therapist, but that doesn't erase the fact that we practically grew up together and he knows practically every dirty little secret there is about me. I don't need him knowing anything more than he already does. It's enough for him to know that I can't seem to move on from a guy I had a crush on in high school. He doesn't need to know that it's you. There is definitely no need for him to know any of it.

Okay. So, back to my reason for writing this. A customer came in and ordered a passion fruit bubble tea, while her boyfriend ordered iced black coffee. The girl judged the guy hard because according to her, 'Eww! coffee is so gross how can you drink it? It's so bitter!' To which I followed with an obvious roll of the eyes. Obviously that girl can't appreciate the deliciousness of a piping hot cup of coffee. Or, iced. Then I remembered you. I had forgotten that you also didn't (still don't?) like the bitterness of the dark drink. You would rather opt for unsweetened tea because you said the cafes could never get the amount of sugar you desired just right. You like things sweet but not too sweet. Bitter but not too bitter. You like tea. You like bittersweet chocolate. You like your fruit ripe but not too ripe. Just in between. Except for when it comes to hot and cold. You either like it really hot or really cold. There is no in-between there. 

I wonder how I came to realize all these things about you? I don't remember a specific time where you told me all your likes and dislikes. 

We were really good friends. I say 'were', because what can we really call us now? You never try to reach me and like I stated before, I just stopped trying. It hurt too much, honestly. I won't admit why it hurt. Baek seems to know, though. I won't say it. I can't say it. Even now, I don't think I could possibly write it out. I know you will never read this, but even then I can't force myself to write down those words. 

It's funny. I sat here not knowing what to write and look at how far I have gotten. My lunch break is almost over. I'm drinking an ice coffee and munching on a blueberry muffin. I wonder if you knew or know that coffee was and is still my favorite drink. I wonder if you knew or know that if I had to choose between a cupcake or a muffin, I would prefer the muffin a thousand times over. I wonder a lot of things. Many things that I know I will probably never stop wondering because you're not here.

A customer just arrived. Guess my break is over. I should go. 

Until next time,

Do Kyungsoo

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear You, 

I met up with Sehun today. He called and asked if I wanted to hang out, again. We've been hanging out a lot lately, but it's not like we actually do much. When we are together it's mainly him telling me about his troubles and his difficulties in trying to woo girls and/or guys. Sometimes, he even asks me for advice on how to talk to them. He never seems to work up the courage to physically approach the people he is interested in, though. Did, or do, you know that? Of course you probably do. Why wouldn't you? Sehun is one of your best friends after all. It would make sense that you would still keep in contact with him, at least.

Anyway, here's the reason for the letter: Sehun told me some news about you. He said you had gone abroad to study what you loved the most. Dancing. I'm happy for you. I really am. I know dancing was and still is your life and to get the chance to go study abroad and to learn more of your one true passion…

I'm just really happy for you. I wish I could tell you that in person. Kind of. 

Sehun also told me that you met a girl over there and that you both are together now. It's to be expected. Honestly, I tried hard to hide my disappointment (?) in front of Sehun. I don't think I succeeded. He immediately changed the topic. The only one that knows and knew about me liking you is and was Sehun. It's funny because I didn't have to tell him. He kind of just figured it out himself. Sometimes I want to ask you, 'Sehun saw it. Why couldn't you?'

You never did. Just like now, when you're abroad and have someone else, you always had someone else in your heart when you were here. 

Being best friends you always told me who you liked. Just like how Sehun is doing now; you used to always ask me for advice. Though, you never saw my pained expressions every time you did. Then again, it's not like I said 'no, I won't help you.' I swallowed my pride and suppressed my feelings for you. Burying them in the deepest levels of my heart and pushed all thoughts of ever being with you, away. It could not and would never happen. I helped you with all the people you liked. Even when the person you liked turned out to be one of my friends. I watched from the sidelines as I quietly broke down on the inside.

The first time I helped you, it was to get together with one of my friends. Of course, she agreed to go out with you. The second time around it was also another friend of mine. By this point you had already figured out you were also into guys. I think the second time was more difficult, because of that fact and because you loved to talk about him a lot. Every time you spoke to me, it was just to talk about him. You even went so far as to show me the playlist of all the love songs you wanted to gift him. You declared yourself bisexual, but still you wouldn't feel the same way about me as I felt about you. That time, it really hurt. 

There were other times after that where you liked others and they all somehow had a connection to me. They were all people I spent time in school with. I ate lunch with them. I laughed and joked around with them. I guess it was inevitable since we attended the same school for years. We were ultimately bound to have the same group of friends at one point or another. 

But, no matter how much I tried to put up a front, there was a point where it had gotten really exhausting to keep hiding what I truly felt and pretending to be perfectly okay. So, I stopped speaking to you. Our conversations slowly but surely got shorter. Until one day, all the words exchanged between the both of us could only amount to a 'hi' and a 'bye'. I distanced myself hoping that I could extinguish my feelings for you. I also made new friends with people who you would never even think of socializing with. I kept my old friends, but I didn't hang out with those groups as much anymore. In a way it worked out well because those new friends are the people that I still talk to, even now, five years later. Those people are there whenever I have that urge to go out and just have fun. 

Around that time, I got closer to Sehun. He was trying to get with Junmyeon, but things didn't turn out so well. Junmyeon ended up with a guy named Jongdae and Sehun was left with a broken heart. I was there for him through that. I was his shoulder to cry on and I guess that's how you could say we grew close becasue ever since then Sehun had become a dear friend to me.

I'm trying to think of all the positive things that happened in knowing you, as I write this because damn...this is really depressing at some points. Well, it's not like you're ever going to read this anyway. 

It may seem like I wasn't happy with you being with other people, but that's not true. I liked you a lot. Lie. I still like you. Anyway, I liked you enough to actually be happy for you when you were with the person you wanted. You were happy. If you were happy then why wouldn't I be happy as well? That's the only reason I helped because I knew that you would be heartbroken if the other person didn't reciprocate your feelings. It didn't matter if it wasn't me that you wanted. Not as long as you were happy.

Fuck. I sound like such a sap. Pathetic, really. 

Baek and Junmyeon are here. Apparently, Jongdae knows of this really good sushi place he wanted to take all of us to go try. I like Jongdae. Junmyeon is really lucky to have found someone like him. Who knew their relationship from high school would last this long? They must really love each other. 

Well, that's it for now. I hope the sushi is good. 

Until next time,

Do Kyungsoo

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear You,

Baek is being his annoying persistent self and is making me write a letter. According to him, a month is enough time of me bottling up my feelings. Right at this moment he is staring me down as I write this. I don't understand how he even realized I wasn't writing. Maybe, it was my bad mood and temper that gave it away? I don't know. I guess I have been a bit on edge lately. 

I really didn't want to keep writing. This shit doesn't seem to be helping. 

What am I suppose to say? There is nothing for me to say! I would rather hang out as a third wheel with Junmyeon and Jongdae then be here right now. I hate this. 

Baek left me alone in the kitchen. He said if he doesn't hear my pen scratching on this paper that he will come back in here and stare me down until I'm done. I dislike him right now. 

I'm going to ramble because I can't stop writing or risk Baek having the idea of tying me down to this chair for the rest of the day until I'm done with this stupid letter. 

The weather has been getting colder. I'm still working at the cafe. Sehun invited me to a club last weekend. I went. I know, right? Can you imagine me at a club? Never in a million years would I have imagined me, willingly, going to one. I'm actually quite surprised Sehun can dance. He is a really good dance partner. I ended up really liking the club scene. I should start going with Sehun more often.

Baek and I ordered pizza a few minutes ago. It should be here soon. I'm hungry.......

You have got to be kidding me. Pizza? Really? Fuck. I just remembered something. Godammit, all I ask for is one day. Just one fuckin day where I don't get reminded of you. Here's the memory.

You had come over with Sehun and Chanyeol to my house. My mom got home early and ordered pizza for all of us. Surprisingly, you and my mom got along very well. I was glad, but that's not the thing I remember most about that day. You won't remember because what I am talking about happened after you, Sehun, and Chanyeol had left. My mom turned to me and asked me if you were the Jongin from school that I always talked about. Don't fucking judge me okay. I was head over heels for you, so yeah, I tended to talk about you a lot. 

I told my mom 'yes'. Do you want to know what she said after? She looked at me straight in the eye as we sat on the couch, and she grabbed my hand and spoke. 

“You're going to end up falling in love with him.”

Of course I knew she was teasing, cause that's just her sense of humor, but I still remember those exact words. I remember telling her that, no, in fact there was no way I would do that. I got defensive. We were just friends after all. Of course, this was about the time when we were nearing our last years of High School. It wasn't that I was going to fall in love with you. Deep down I already knew. I just couldn't admit it. No. Unbeknownst to my mother, unfortunately, I had already fallen for you. Her warning just came a little too late.

Why couldn't you just do things that would make me not like you anymore? You were always so kind. So sweet. Even when we didn't speak all that much anymore, you always tried to speak to me when we met outside of school. I remember when I was walking back to school from Sehun's house, because I was going to get picked up at school, and I saw you walking in front of me. I don't know what made you turn, but you did. You saw me and smiled. You stopped and waited for me to catch up. I can't even explain how giddy I felt when you did that. It was stupid to think that anything you did meant anything because the moment you turned around, I saw the two ice-cream cones you were holding in your hands. One was for you. The other for your then current girlfriend. I faked a smile, just like I had always done a million times before. I teased you about how sweet you were as a boyfriend. You laughed and then you left. You had to go find your girlfriend before the ice-cream melted.

It hurts to write this. It hurts to remember any of this. You hurt me. You hurt me without even realizing it, but I can't blame you because I never said anything. I never had the courage to confess. You couldn't know that every time you spoke to me about how happy you were with someone else, that those words would cut through me like a sharpened blade.

I hate you for making me write this. Actually, no. I can't hate you. Me hurting, is not your fault. I just hate that you're the reason for me writing this. Of all the people I could have fallen for, it just had to be you. 

Sincerely,

A broken nobody.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Stupid,

Fuck you. What the hell?! I'm trying to move on here! You can't just pop into my head every time you fucking please! 

You want to know what I remembered today? I'm at work enjoying my day and chatting with the customers when my damn brain decides to ruin everything. I doubt you even remember, but here goes...

My family and I had moved to a new house house, that turns out was on the same street as where you lived. I don't know why or I can't remember, but whatever. It was a weekend day and I was sleeping in, when my dad walks into my room and tells me there is someone waiting for me outside. Imagine my fucking surprise when I see you, Kim 'fucking' Jongin, at my front door. I don't remember what happened after that. I just know you showed up one morning at my house. I hate admitting this, but I can vividly remember the way my heart jumped for joy when I saw you standing there. 

I hate you. I hate myself. I hate my heart and now my brain, because it decided to team up with my heart to fucking harass me with unwanted memories of you. 

Why is it so damn difficult to just move on?! To just forget you! It's so frustrating. I'm so tired of waiting and hoping for you to come back and for things to go back to normal. I don't care if you never reciprocate my feelings. I just want my best friend back. Is that too much to ask for?

Sincerely, 

Someone who is so fucking done.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear You,

It's been two months since the last letter. I haven't unconsciously thought of you in any way, shape or form. I haven't dreamt of you in the longest. It seems I can finally go a day without having the memory of you occupying my thoughts. It feels good. I knew my lingering feelings for you weren't healthy. I just couldn't find a way to cope with them. I couldn't move on. I just needed to get all my bottled up feelings out. Is it funny I am actually thankful for Baekhyun having majored in psychology? Who knew he would be this helpful. 

I feel like I should apologize for the way I acted in the past two letters. I was just angry. Frustrated. Hurt. This wasn't an easy thing to do. I'm usually not very expressive when it comes to my emotions. Baek tried and tried to get me to talk to him, but I never agreed. That's why he suggested this 'self therapy'. I owe him a lot for putting up with me these past couple of months. I was a bit moody. 

You know, in the end, I don't regret having loved you. Yes, I admit, I had fallen in love with you without realizing it. Okay, maybe I did realize it had happened, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it to you or myself. Or, anyone for that matter. Baek and Junmyeon knew about me liking you back in High School, but I hadn't told them about my lingering feelings that I have or had for you, until now. When I told Baek I knew there would be no end to his teasing me about having fallen in love with my best friend, but I kind of maybe sort of threatened him with a hand mixer a few moments ago, so I don't think he will be doing any teasing, for now. 

Anyway, I just wanted to thank you. Thank you, for being my friend. Thank you for being my first love. Even through everything, I am glad that it was you.

Also, I hope that wherever you are, I'm assuming that you're still abroad, you get to do what you love. I hope you dance to your heart's content. Just be happy with what you do. 

I know I will have that nostalgic moment about you here and there, but that's to be expected. We were friends before I started caring about you as more than one. You were a good friend. So, regardless of any other emotions, I will miss that fact. 

I guess, there is nothing else then. I never know how to end things properly. I'll just end things here before this letter gets any longer with nonsense babbling.

So, goodbye, Kim Jongin.

With lots of love,

Do Kyungsoo

_______________________________________________________________________________

Kyungsoo finishes signing his name at the bottom of the last letter he will write to Jongin and proceeds to fold it into thirds, beginning from the top to the bottom. He neatly places it into a blank white envelope, closes it, and then writes Jongin's name on the front. He doesn't prepare it for mail delivery because he will not send it. Kim Jongin will never receive this letter or any of the others that Kyungsoo has written. No. This letter is destined to be placed and stored in the right hand bottom drawer of Kyungsoo's desk on top of all the other letters that will also never be sent to Jongin. That's where these letters will stay and that's where they will always be. 

Baekhyun says that Kyungsoo should consider delivering the letters as it would complete his 'self therapy' and he will be able to completely move on from Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, doesn't agree. He hasn't thought of Jongin in the longest. Kyungsoo thinks that the writing was enough and he will not need to do anything else. Besides there is no need to bother Jongin with his unrequited love from five years ago. It's in the past and it should stay there. Kyungsoo is determined on moving on. 

“Kyunggie! Are you almost done?”

“Yeah! I'll be out in a sec!”

Kyungsoo shuts the drawer and makes his way out to the living room.

“Remind me again, why I gave you a spare key to my apartment?”

“Because deep down you really want me to live here with you?”

Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo one of his 'innocent' smiles. Even though it doesn't really work on him, due to the fact that they are really close friends and Kyungsoo just happens to know every little dirty secret about the man in front of him. He knows for a fact that, Byun Baekhyun, is anything but innocent. 

“Nope, I don't think that's it.”

He says as he makes his way towards the kitchen, with his friend in tow, and pours himself a glass of water. 

“What time are Sehun and Junmyeon getting here?”

“Sehun will meet us at the club and Junmyeon isn't coming.”

“What? Why?”

“He has a date with Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo groans.

“Ugh. I haven't seen him in ages. I really wanted him to come.”

“That's what I told him, but he said Jongdae planned a surprise date for him last minute, so he couldn't refuse.”

Kyungsoo pouts.

“Fine, then let's go. We don't want to keep Sehun waiting.”

Kyungsoo walks to the front door and puts on his shoes, only to have Baekhyun stop him before going outside. Bakehyun's eyes travel up and down Kyungsoo's body. 

“What?”

“Are you wearing that tonight?”

He motions towards Kyungsoo, who is dressed in a loose black tank top, black leather jacket, tight jeans and black combat boots. Kyungsoo shoots Baekhyun a questioning look.

“Yeah?”

Noticing that Baekhyun was now gawking at his hair, which Kyungsoo had recently dyed to a lighter and warmer shade of brown instead of keeping his natural raven black color, Kyungsoo opens his mouth to explain.

“I thought I would try something new.”

Kyungsoo shrugs.

“No fair! How come you can pull the black on black look?!”

Kyungsoo smirks and shakes his head already heading out through the door.

“Seriously! You even have the whole 'I just got out of bed, but I still look damn fuckable' hairstyle going on!”

Kyungsoo stops and turns around to face his friend. Baekhyun ends up bumping into Kyungsoo and their faces nearly touch. Baekhyun gasps, while Kyungsoo's eyes go from Baekhyun's lips to his eyes. Kyungsoo smirks and leans in closer. Baekhyun can smell Kyungsoo's alluring cologne as the younger comes closer. For some unfathomable reason Baekhyun can feel himself getting warmer and no doubt his cheeks have already turned a light shade of pink. Frozen in place, Baekhyun doesn't know what else to do but close his eyes. Much to Baekhyun's surprise he hears Kyungsoo start laughing and when he opens his eyes Kyungsoo is already walking away towards the elevators. Kyungsoo turns and yells over his shoulder.

“Damn, if I can make the great Byun Baekhyun this flustered, that must mean I look hot as fuck!”

Kyungsoo continues to laugh and turns back around towards the elevators leaving a very bewildered and flustered Baekhyun.

“Come on Baek! Are you just going to stand there all night?”

Baekhun blinks a couple of times and, by some miracle, manages to find his vocal chords.

“W-What was t-that for?!”

Kyungsoo only laughs harder while Baekhyun gets really annoyed at the fact that his best friend actually made his heart beat just bit faster than normal.

“I'm your best friend! You don't just go around sexually harassing friends like that!”

The elevator arrives and Kyungsoo steps in, folding over laughing at his friend, who has finally managed to regain his movements and follows him into the elevator. Kyungsoo composes himself slightly and stands up straight holding onto his hurting sides. He turns to Baekhyun and smiles. Baekhyun narrows his eyes.

“You're mean.”

Kyungsoo's smile turns into a big heart-shaped grin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the moment Kyungsoo walked into the club, the beat of the music resonated throughout his entire body. It wasn't long before the beat of his heart and the beat of the music merged into one. He could feel the thumping of the music in his chest, in his head, and in his bones. The electronic melodies coursing through his veins. 

Kyungsoo makes his way into the dance crowd, until he's at the very center of it all. This is what he likes. This is his favorite place in the entire club. Dancing all by himself amidst total strangers. Recharging himself with the energy of everyone else around him who is still dancing and just feeling the music course around him. He likes to close his eyes for brief moments, succeeding in creating the illusion that it's just him and the thumping of the bass in his chest. Kyungsoo tilts his head backwards and relishes in the feeling of the moment. In the here and now.

Kyungsoo rarely ever needed to get drunk to have fun in the club. He easily got high off of the loudness of the music and the mass of bodies dancing in rhythm to the beat. The ever changing strobe lights in the club only adding to the feeling of euphoria, heightening and intensifying Kyungsoo's senses. 

It's not until Kyungsoo feels someone's hands on his hips, that he finally opens his eyes. If he had been paying any attention, Kyungsoo would have noticed a particular blonde observing him from within the crowd. Kyungsoo would have seen said blonde approaching him from in front and placing his hands on his hips. Of course, due to Kyungsoo's natural euphoric state, he didn't. By the time he did realize what was going on, the blonde was already invading his personal space and doing some rather impressive body rolls against Kyungsoo. Not that Kyungsoo minded all that much. In fact, in his deliriousness, Kyungsoo brings his arms up and wraps them around the blonde's neck bringing him even closer to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kyungsoo justifies his bold moves with the fact the he is in a club and moving forward in life. So, it only makes sense to just enjoy and have some fun. 

Kyungsoo likes the view he's getting. The blonde isn't all that much taller than he is. Even under the current lighting he can see the red jacket and the barely-there loose white tank top under it that seem to cling onto the man's toned body perfectly. The guy was hot. Kyungsoo runs his fingers into the soft blonde curls of the other, bringing him close enough for Kyungsoo to whisper into his ear.

“What's your name?”

The blonde smirks and pulls back, turning Kyungsoo around. The blonde wraps one arm around Kyungsoo's waist. With his free hand he guides one of Kyungsoo's hands to hold onto the back of his neck. Kyungsoo can feel the other's hot breath next to his ear. 

“Luhan. My name is Luhan.”

With that, Luhan begins to grind against Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo digs his hand even more into Luhan's soft blonde hair. They stay like this for what feels like an eternity, moving their hips side to side, grinding and body rolling, feeling the heat emanating from one another, until the song ends. Kyungsoo turns around to face Luhan. He nods towards the bar.

“Wanna get a drink?”

Luhan answers by grinning and pulling Kyungsoo through the crowd making their way to the tables. Once they're out of the moving crowd, Kyungsoo stops, making Luhan turn his head.

“You don't drink?”

“Nah. I do. I just don't like sitting at the bar.”

Luhan gives Kyungsoo a sideways smile. Kyungsoo's heart skips a beat. He isn't one hundred percent sure if the erratic beating of his heart is due to the beat of the music or something else.

“Oh, okay then. Well, my friend should have a table-”

Kyungsoo cranes his neck to search for Baekhyun amongst the multitude of people in the room. He finally spots his red-brown haired friend and he's sure it's him. As if the heavy eyeliner wasn't a dead give away. Kyungsoo grabs Luhan by the hand and tugs him along.

“Hey, Baek-”

“Hey! Where did you go? We walked in together and then suddenly I turn around and-”

Baekhyun takes notice of the guy standing next to Kyungsoo. He doesn't miss the holding of hands. As he observes, the other two rapidly let go and a hint of pink settles on both of their cheeks. Baekhyun has a cheeky smile on his face as he turns to Kyungsoo.

“Well, what does it matter now, right? The important thing is that you're here now and you have some really-”

Baekhyun eyes Luhan from top to bottom. He licks his lips. Kyungsoo closes his eyes in embarrassment and sends a silent prayer to the great powers that be, begging them not to let Baekhyun embarrass him any further.

“...fine company. What's his name again?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and hopes for the best.

“His name is Luhan.”

Kyungsoo turns to Luhan.

“Luhan this is Baekhyun, my friend.”

Luhan nods to Baekhyun in acknowledgment.

“Hi.”

Awkward silence begins to settle on the three sitting around the table, until Baekhyun decides to go get them some drinks. Once Baekhyun is a good distance away from the other two, Luhan wastes no time in chatting up Kyungsoo.

“So, I told you my name and you told me your friend's name...”

Luhan turns his body around so that he is facing Kyungsoo and then proceeds to place his elbow on the table, resting his head in the palm of his hand. A ghost of a smile on his face.

“When are you going to tell me yours?”

Kyungsoo smirks and places his elbow on the table and rests his head on the palm of his hand, mirroring Luhan.

“Who says I want to give it?”

“Are you playing hard to get, right now?”

“I don't know. Depends.”

Kyungsoo chooses to throw all caution to the wind and decides to finally take control of his life. All this time he had been holding onto the false hope of Jongin coming back and returning his feelings, but to no avail. Kyungsoo was tired of holding out for something he knew was never and is never going to happen. He wants to move on and if that means meeting new people and trying to learn to love them, to completely forget Jongin, then, so be it. 

Kyungsoo places his hand on Luhan's thigh and gives it a squeeze. He leans in closer; mouth ghosting over the blonde's lips.

“Are you up for a little game?”

Luhan smirks and is about to open his mouth to reply, but the moment is cut off by someone's, untimely, clearing of their throat. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and annoyingly turns around to face whoever was stupid enough to interrupt him.

Kyungsoo would have told them off. He really would have. If it wasn't for the fact that the people who were watching him and Luhan, were people he recognized. He didn't at all mind Sehun. Not one bit. He was suppose to meet Baekhyun and him there, after all. It was the person next to Sehun that made him freeze where he sat. Kyungsoo felt his throat go dry, preventing any formation of coherent sounds from coming out. He can feel a familiar aching in his heart as he sees Sehun's best friend. 

Sehun knows what Kyungsoo must be feeling at the moment and as such he decides to speak. Knowing full well that Kyungsoo won't be able to.

“So, Kyungsoo, look who is back.” Sehun motions his hand over to the friend next to him. “I thought since he just got here I would bring him along with me, tonight. So, he could see old friends,” Sehun's eyes travel to the blonde sitting extremely close to Kyungsoo and narrows his eyes, “and 'new' ones.”

Kyungsoo blinks a few times and takes in a few deep breaths to compose himself. He turns to Luhan. Kyungsoo still had his hand on Luhan's thigh only now Luhan had placed his hand over Kyungsoo's. The position he was in reminded him of why he was here and what he had been doing a couple moments ago. He turns to give Luhan a small smile and then turns back to face the other two. 

“Right. Well, Sehun and Jongin, this is Luhan.” Kyungsoo smiles his famous heart-shaped smile as he motions over towards Luhan. “We just met.” Kyungsoo unwillingly locks eyes with Jongin as he turn back to face him.“So, Jongin. How've you been?”


End file.
